A Very Special Prom That I'll Always Remember
by FantasyWorld23
Summary: This is Bella's 3rd prom and she's not willing to go. But Edward persuades her to come because it's Nessie's first prom and he promises that it'll be very special. Bella agrees to go, but she doesn't realize how special this prom is until she gets there.


**The Cullens (except for Esme and Carlisle) are shopping for their prom dresses/suits and go to prom afterwards. Post-Breaking Dawn. This is Bella's second prom since she was changed. No changes or anything. Bella had Renesmee, Jake imprinted, etc…**

**Bella Point of View**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own the Twilight Series. Stephenie Meyer does and I thank her for creating the Twilight Saga that so many other people like me fell completely in love with. **

"Honestly, Alice, must we all have _you_ select _our whole_ ensemble for prom?"

"Shut up, Edward, this is for the greater good. And when you all pick your own clothes, it's anything _but_ good. Trust me, I would know."

Alice was choosing everyone's clothes for prom. In all sincerity, I did not care what clothes she chose for me. I refuse to go to prom. How can she—or even Edward—possibly think that I would come to prom? I mean, the first time I went to prom, I didn't even know I was going. The second time, I sullenly agreed to go because it was my first prom since I changed into a vampire. Why should I go _this_ time? I have had _enough_ prom experience for a lifetime. (Or longer, considering that I don't exactly have a life_time_). I sat down on a nearby clothes rack, thinking about something that didn't remind me of prom.

"Oh, Nessie, I found you the _perfect_ dress! Oh my gosh! Come over here and look at it! It's the right size, the right color, the right _everything_!"

"Be serious, Aunt Alice, you want me to wear _that_? It's _way_ too bright. It's not for me."

"_Ugh!_ You inherited one too many characteristics from your mother. Your fashion sense is _definitely_ and _completely_ appalling! I mean, who wears Nike sneakers with straight leg jeans? Everyone knows you wear either ballet flats, Uggs, Converse, or in the last case scenario, flip-flops. But it _is_ winter, and normal people here wear Uggs or Converse in the winter. And since you're wearing a gray t-shirt, those gray Uggs I bought you last week would look _amazing_ with that shirt, not to mention those really pretty bracelets with those genuine Australian cryst—"

"_Aunt Alice!_ I don't exactly care about how I look when I go shopping. And in my defense, I was too tired to think about what shoes I was wearing this morning because someone made me stay up last night and look at thousands of pictures of prissy blonde girls wearing tons of make-up! Oh, sorry Aunt Rosalie, I didn't mean you. You're not prissy and you don't wear a ton of make-up."

Rosalie had turned around from the dress she was looking at when she heard the words "prissy blonde girls". But she smiled and looked away when Nessie claimed she wasn't talking about her. I sighed out loud. I was bored to death, not to mention _very_ angry.

Edward stopped looking for a tie to match his suit to come sit next to me on the clothes rack. He wrapped his arms around me and put his lips to my ear.

"I know that you're not too excited about this, love. But think of it as an experience." he whispered.

"An _experience?_ How many times exactly do I have to experience going to prom? This is the _third time_, Edward! You know I dislike dancing! And the clothes Alice is picking for me! Have you _seen_ them? I am _not_ going to prom looking like a blue, spoiled diva!" I vented out all of my anger that I was keeping inside ever since I discovered that I was going to prom yet again.

"Bella, love, I want you to go to this _one_ prom. Please? You'll see why when you get there. I promise I won't make you go to another prom unless you want to. I—we—have something planned for Renesmee. It's her very first prom, you know."

I couldn't help but agree with him here for two reasons. First, he released the full force of his beautiful golden eyes on me, which made it hard to think of why I _shouldn't_ go to prom. Second, it _was_ Renesmee's first prom, and it would be nice if we were all there to support her. I knew that she did not want to go to prom and it didn't make it any easier with Alice's choice of clothes and accessories.

"Fine. I'll go to this _one_ prom. For Renesmee. But you have to convince Alice that our daughter can wear anything that she wants to prom. It's up to Renesmee to decide what she wants to wear. Alice can help her, but if Renesmee is determined to wear something, she gets to wear it. I'm not going to let Alice and her designer shoes make Renesmee uncomfortable."

"Okay, love, but you know Alice won't be very happy with this." He said.

"I know, but let Renesmee wear what she wants to for this one prom. _Please_?"

"Alright, Bella. I'll persuade her. Do I get anything in return for doing that?" he asked with mischief playing around in his eyes.

I knew what he was asking for, and since _I_ wanted what _he_ wanted, I decided to give it to him. I pulled his face to mine and slowly kissed him. My hands were tangling themselves into his hair when Alice cleared her throat, signaling that we were going a bit too far. After all, we were in a store, sitting on a clothes rack, and kissing (quite intimately) while people were beginning to stare. I laughed and let go of him.

"Go convince her while I pick out a dress of my own", I said.

I roamed around the store, looking for a dress that both I liked and Edward would like. I finally found a beautiful, yet simple dark blue dress. It looked simply elegant. It was strapless, and had a sash with a lovely bow on the side. I knew that Edward would love it. I couldn't find any shoes that would match that didn't look life threatening. So I ended up going with some dark blue, menacing stilettos that had ruffles on the front. Not my first choice of shoes (or even my last), but they were the least threatening shoes I could find. Even though I was a vampire, I still stumbled every now and then. Lastly, I got a simple white clutch that Alice thought would complement my outfit perfectly. She happily bought everything while I grudgingly watched the cashier pack the shoes in a black box with some fancy designer name on it.

Everyone bought his or her prom outfits and we were all going home in Rosalie's new convertible. Now we all had to wait until prom night, which was tomorrow.

I had to admit it. We all looked absolutely breathtaking. Rosalie looked unbelievably remarkable. She was wearing a shimmering red dress with a plunging neckline. It trailed behind her as she walked, and all of shiny gems glittered in the light. The dress fit her perfectly, accenting her waistline. Her shoes were daring and bold. They were the same red as her dress, and the heels were about five inches high. Her clutch matched her dress as well, making her look completely phenomenal.

Alice looked spectacular as well. Her dress matched her enthusiasm perfectly, while making her look very eye-catching. She was wearing a strapless white and black polka-dotted dress with frills and a slight trail. There was a gorgeous black bow on top of all of the frills. Her cute peep toe shoes showed off her pedicure and her clutch finished off the whole outfit. She looked amazing.

Jasper looked very handsome. His green vest and shirt made him look stunning, just like his brother, Emmett. Emmett looked fabulous in his big gray suit. He saw me appraising his tux and gave me a quick wink. I knew that this would be a long evening now, since Emmett was cooking up some jokes to embarrass me. He went over to Rosalie to give her a quick kiss.

Someone came up behind me, playing with my hair. When I turned around, the only thing I saw was Edward. There was nothing else in the world except for him. His tuxedo made him look beyond what words could describe. His hair was in his signature, tousled look, and his black suit really contrasted his pale skin, making him look…breathtaking. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"What about Nessie? Where is she?" I asked him.

Just as I said that, my beautiful daughter began to descend the staircase. She looked matchless, and absolutely, remarkably, outstanding. Words were not enough to describe how beautiful my daughter looked. She was wearing a yellow strapless ballroom-like gown with frills that gathered up with sequins and gems along her waist. There were jewels along the hem of the gown, making it shimmer in the light. With one hand on the rail and in the other hand a beautiful yellow clutch, she looked beyond perfect. Alice was looking at her with appreciation. Until she saw her shoes, that is…

"Nessie! What kind of shoes are you wearing? We're going to prom, for goodness sakes, not jogging around the park!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, Aunt Alice, I do recall you saying yourself that people wear Converse or Uggs in the winter. Well, I decided that since I don't have yellow Uggs, I would wear my yellow Converse." Renesmee said, her voice filled with mock authority.

Everyone burst out laughing. I had to admire Renesmee's nerve, here. I would never dare to wear those kinds of shoes to prom now, knowing that Alice's fierceness would kick in. I went over to Renesmee and hugged her.

"You look beautiful, darling. Jake's going to love the way you look. Come on everyone, let's go, or we're going to be late.

We all filled into Edward's special occasions car and headed for the place prom was being held. I knew the directions to this place pretty well. The prom was being held in a hotel lobby, and Edward took a right instead of a left. I looked at him, but he just shook his head with a smile on his face and said, "You'll see when we get there". I usually hated surprises, but I had a feeling that this particular surprise wasn't such a bad one. But that was probably because Edward's crooked smile was starting to toy with my mind.

I gasped loudly when I saw where we were. We were in the meadow. Our meadow. Me and Edward's meadow. In the middle was a beautiful gazebo, decorated with twinkling light and sparkly ribbons. In the middle or it, Jake was standing with a bouquet of yellow roses, smiling so wide that his cheeks _had_ to be aching. I couldn't believe how alluring it was. Everyone stepped out as Edward came to my side and held the door open for me to get out. He offered me a hand that I gladly took. He pulled me to his chest and whispered in my ear, "Surprise". That was it. I couldn't help myself anymore. I lifted my head up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He was the world's most perfect man. I loved him dearly. Him and Renesmee…Nessie! Thinking of her made me pull back from Edward to see where she was.

She was in the center of the gazebo, dancing with Jake. His hand was on her waist, while her hands were on his shoulders, their foreheads touching. I was happy for my daughter; she found true love and her soul mate. There was music softly playing in the background, and I immediately recognized what the song was. Claire de Lune…Oh that song brought back so many memories…

"I think we should head for the 'dance floor', love." He said with a smile in his beautiful voice. Everyone was there, slow dancing, already. Alice was dancing with Jasper, as was Rosalie with Emmett. And my beautiful daughter with Jacob.

"Let's go." I said taking his hand and walking toward the dazzling gazebo.

"You know, Bella, this is my favorite prom by far. By the way, did I mention you look extremely prepossessing?"

"Yes, it's my favorite prom, too. Everything is perfect, Edward. I love how special it is. I'll remember this prom forever. And no, you didn't mention that I looked good tonight. I was starting to get worried that you didn't like the dress." I said. We were in the gazebo slow dancing now. I gently laid my head on his chest.

"You could never _not_ look beautiful, Bella…I love you, by the way." He said musically.

"I love you too, Edward. I love you, Renesmee, and our whole family. Forever and always." I said, totally content.

This was the best prom that I could ever imagine. My whole family was having a wonderful time, and so was I. I would remember this night forever. I would remember this gazebo, the lighting, the music, my family, but I will always remember how _special _this prom was. To me and to everyone else there. I couldn't imagine a better family or a better prom…

**THE END!!!**

**Please, please review! When you guys review, I can really improve my stories and make better ones in the future! It only takes a minute at the most!**

**Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my profile for the links to everyone's dresses and accessories that they wore to the prom! **


End file.
